oblivious
by AlexMegumi29
Summary: Cute jealous oneshot nalu..


**Hey guys! Its the first one-shot made by yours truly... The idea just popped out of nowhere and I figured that maybe you guys would also like it... Don't be hesitant to comment or suggest for anything.. 'cause I really love knowing you guys have something to say about my stories.. Tnx and HOPE you enjoy...**

NORMAL POV

Another groan came from Natsu as he walks with Lucy in the forest.

This was supposed to be a great job.. It's not very difficult yet still interesting due to the fact that bad guys keep popping out every 30 minutes from nowhere and Natsu beats the hell out of them. Action and great pay, both sparked Natsu and his blonde partner's interest. But now, it seemed like hell for Natsu. Why?

Simply because of the guy in Lucy's arms, well, not exactly a guy, a six year old kid to be precise. Who happens to take all of the blonde's attention and momentarily forgetting Natsu exists. And the wee devil enjoying every minute of it.

The job was to escort the kid back to his birth parents across the dangerous forest that is filled with bandits that Natsu loved to release his anger to.

"Lucy-nee... are you tired, aren't I heavy?" the kid innocently says to Lucy as she holds him in her arms, his face on her shoulders.

"Not at all! But thanks for being sweet..." Lucy states with glee and holds the kid closer to her. Oblivious to the demonic faces the kid throws at Natsu who is currently behind them and has been steaming with anger for a while now.

"Oi Lucy! Are we there yet?" Natsu says as he tries to grab her attention from cuddling with the six year old. But obviously failing as she keeps on giggling with the kid's stories.

"LUCY!" Nastu's getting really irritated now. He's craving for his partner's attention more every second. It would've helped if Happy was here, but the cat went on a mission with Wendy and Carla that involved a rare fish, leaving him unconsciously glad he gets alone time with Lucy, but hell was he wrong.

"Hmmm.. Did you say something Natsu?" the blonde said finally turning around to meet his eyes much to the kid's displeasure. Natsu lightened up at his victory.

"I sai-" he was cut off when a couple of bandits jumped out of the bushes and tried to ambush them, he immiedietly countered by his Fire dragon's roar leaving the bandits fried on the ground.

"Natsu-nii is really strong, right Lucy-nee..?" The kid says cutely that made Natsu raise an eyebrow, all he did all day was irritate Natsu by cuddling with his Lu-*ahem* .. with Lucy and now he's praising him?

"Yeah..he just goes over board sometimes." Lucy stared at Natsu and smiled warmly then turned around heading their destination leaving the dragon slayer completely flushed for some unknown reason that made him confused... really confused.

The kid smirked at the dragon slayer's actions towards the young lady who's holding him. A bright idea came to his mind.

"When I grow up, I'm going to get a lot stronger too Lucy-nee!" the kid then locked his eyes with Natsu and said with a evil grin, "and I'm going to marry you Lucy-nee..."

Natsu's literally on fire now.. if only the kid wasn't so close to Lucy, he would've been crisp by now.

"my, my.." Lucy smiled nervously and sweat-dropped, totally oblivious to the war going on behind her. "that's really.. sweet. I'm looking forward to it.." she replied sweetly.

"But Lucy!" Natsu objected with complete disbelief from his partner's words, "the shrimp is too little for you! Look you're the one carrying him!"

She giggled at Natsu's statement, _'he's completely thinking we're serious it isn't he?' _she thought.

"Then I'd wait for him to grow.." she said totally going with the kid's plan as if they did it together.

"But you can't!" Natsu retorted.

"why not? Look at him, he's a complete angel, and very cute too.." She said with interest in her eyes to how her partner would react.

"He's a shrimp! A little smirking devil!"

"NATSU! He is not! He's adorable and at least he's not a hot headed idiot!"

"I can protect you much better than that shrimp!And I'm not a hot headed idiot!"

"I didn't say you were! Why do you even care who I marry?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MI-"

"MAMA ! PAPA!" the kid yelled as he jumped from Lucy's arms. The two mages halted as they realize they're at their destination. The kid threw his arms around his parents sobbing at their arms. The two mages warmly smiled at the view.

"Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii... Arigatou..(thankyou)" the kid say looking up to them.

"It's our pleasure!" Lucy said as she messed the child's hair.

The kid's parents called Lucy for their reward, leaving Natsu and the kid alone.

"Natsu-nii..You'd better move before it's too late. Lucy-nee is a really pretty girl.." the kid smirked.

"What are you talking about brat?" Natsu answered completely dense about what the kid was trying to imply.

The kid just sighed at the fire mage's denseness but lightened up as a new yet slightly evil idea came to his mind just as Lucy appeared in front of them.

"Natsu, let's go home now... I got the reward and it's getting dark now." Lucy stated, satisfied with a job well-done.

"Lucy-nee, I want to give you a reward too..." the kid say yanking her down so she's the same level as him.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the kid kiss Lucy's cheek. Feeling like his insides were tightening. _'Is-is this what the call j-jealousy?If that's the case, I hate it!'_

Lucy looked at the kid, a little flustered but then gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks..I-" she was cut off when Natsu grabbed her hand and started running.

"ARIGATOU LUCY-NEE... AND NATSU-NII, YOU BETTER MOVE!" the kid yelled as the two mages slowly disappear from his view.

LUCY'S POV

This is new. Natsu's been quiet for some time now, he didn't say a word the moment we left. He just dragged me all the way to the train station looking like he's thinking of something.. Totally out of Natsu's character.

We just arrived at my apartment. Apparantly, Happy's still on the mission with Wendy and Carla. He's on the couch while I'm on the floor below it.

"That was quite a job! Nothing went wrong and all.." I said trying to break the silence.

"..."nothing.

"Natsu.."

"..." still nothing.

"NATSU!" now it's my turn on grabbing attentions.

"Lucy.. do you really want to marry that kid?"

I almost died inside. I had to hold myself from laughing at my partner's stupid statement because it might make situations worse. '_was he down because of our argument earlier?'_

"Of course not..." I said still trying not to laugh at his cute stupidity.

"But you were yelling at me about marrying the kid and stuff.." he said with a pout looking directly at me. _'darn.. so adorable!'_

"Natsu, I didn't mean it.. and for the record, he's not the one I had in mind on marrying.."

"You have someone in mind?" he said with a hint of interest in his voice.

"y-you could say that.." I said as I feel my cheeks flush.

He sat on the floor and leaned his face close to mine, his eyes studying my face, completely oblivious to how flushed I am, resulting for my blush to darken.

He pulled back and sat and looked like he was thinking again.

Then his eyes widened, I think he just came up with an idea to who I was talking about.

"IS IT ROMEO!?" he leaned in again, this time closer, causing me to lean on the floor while his arms are..somehow caging me.

"NO! NATSU, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY KIDS!" I retorted, he really is an idiot isn't he?

"T-then, is he in our guild?"

I nodded in response..should I continue..? well, It's now or never.

"I-in fact.. he's the one who brought me there..." I said avoiding his gaze.

"But I was the one who-" he froze, I think he realized who I was talking about now.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence..

Okay,too much silence..

Did I just ruin our friendship..

Maybe I could take it back.. make another story.. Tell him it's a joke or something.. anything to keep our friendship.

I looked up to see his face, ready to take it all back. But, nope, I certainly didn't expect to see an idiotic grin on his face.

"W-what are you smiling at?" I said, completely irritated.

"I think there's something weird on your face..."

Ohh.. so that's why, I thought he was ok with the whole thing, turns out he saw something on my face!

I put a hand on my face, trying to sense what the heck is wrong with it in such a critical moment.

"I'm gonna fix it." He says.

He leaned down and before I realize what was happening his lips were on mine. I was frozen stiff. He's taking my first kiss! But I realized.. is this his answer? Well, his answer sure is soft, but gets deeper and intense every moment. We stayed like this for some time, enjoying each other's contact.

We finally pulled away. Then he looked at me again with a grin, while here I am, completely dumb founded.

"That's better..You have my scent all over your pretty face now. You're mine from now on!"

"N-Natsu.." I muttered, still flushed.

Then he stood and laughed like the times when he makes fun of gray.

"I completely beat the smirking kid! He might grow but he's never gonna get married to you Luce!" he said still laughing like an idiot.

"Natsu.. I told you already! We didn't mean any of that!" I said as I also stood up sweat dropping.

"whatever, at least you're mine now!" he said as he pulls me towards him for a warm embrace.

This guy sure is an idiot... But maybe we both are.. falling for each other like this..

**Tell me what you guys think.. sorry because the Nalu sweet part was short, I'm still not ready for those intense parts! Thanks for reading..! **


End file.
